Harry Potter et les secrets des Temps passés
by Nar'El
Summary: Harry broie du noir... Hermione veut l'aider... Des américains pleins de mystère arrive à Poudlard... Ron tombe amoureux... Trop de secrets entourent le Survivant et il est bien décidé à les percer quitte à utiliser le Temps pour y arriver ! HPHG


**Harry Potter et les secrets des Temps passés**

**1. Rentrée mouvementée.**

-Bonjour chers élèves, déclara le professeur Dumbledore, je suis heureux de vous accueillir pour cette nouvelle année malgré les circonstances particulières... Pour parler de ses circonstances je vous présente Mr et Melle Evans qui entrerons en sixième année. Ils viennent de l'école américaine Moon's Star. Je vous demande de les accueillir comme il se doit. Selon le choix du Choixpeau ils seront envoyés à Gryffondor. Bonne année à tous !

Le directeur leva son verre et les deux américains rejoinrent la table de Gryffondor. Ils s'assirent l'un face à l'autre.

-Salut, fit un garçon aux cheveux roux qui n'était autre que leur voisin, je suis Ron Weasley !

-Moi c'est Jack, sourit l'américain, et elle c'est ma sœur jumelle Samantha.

-Vous êtes des jumeaux ! s'exclama une fille. C'est génial, au fait je suis Hermione Granger.

-Enchanté Hermione, déclara Samantha.

Un troisième garçon regardait les présentations sans grande motivation... Du moins c'est ce qu'il semblait car on ne pouvait voir aucunes émotions sur son visage._ « C'est pas gagné, »_ soupira intérieurement la nouvelle élève en le regardant.

Harry capta le regard de l'américaine. Ce regard vert émeraude... Une étrange impression le traversa. Cette fille n'était pas celle qu'elle prétendait... Pourtant si le professeur Dumbledore lui avait permis de rentrer dans cette école c'est qu'il avait confiance. Ou qu'il lui cachait ENCORE quelque chose...

Le Survivant soupira.

La mort de Sirius n'avait-elle pas prouvée que le manque de confiance serait leur faiblesse dans cette guerre ? Combien de personnes allaient mourir avant que Dumbledore se décide à _tout_ lui dire ?

Samantha n'était pas la seule à observer Harry du coin de l'œil. Hermione aussi s'y employé. Contrairement à l'américaine elle connaissait l'orphelin depuis longtemps et voyait bien que ça n'allait pas. Cet été il n'avait pas donné signe de vie malgré les nombreuses lettres de la jeune sorcière et lorsqu'elle l'avait vu voie 9¾ il arborait se masque impassible qu'il n'avait pas quitté depuis : c'était devenu un vrai glaçon. _« Je ne te laisserai pas faire Harry,_ assura la jeune fille pour elle-même, _cesser de vivre ne te serviras à rien... Ca ne le ramènera pas... »_

Neville sautillait sur ses jambes lorsque Harry, Hermione, Ron et les américains arrivèrent devant la grosse Dame.

-Ca va Neville ? s'inquiéta la préfète de Gryffondor.

-Oui-oui... Euh... Vous êtes les nouveaux ? Je suis Neville Londubat.

-Enchanté Neville, fit Jack. Moi c'est Jack et elle c'est...

-... Samantha, mais on m'appelle généralement Sam...

-... ou Sammy...

-Ha non ! Jack je déteste ce nom ! s'exclama sa jumelle. Bon on attend quoi ?

-Ben... bredouilla Neville, je... je sais pas le mot de passe...

Sam sourit :

-Moi je le connais, déclara-t-elle, il est bizarre d'ailleurs...

-Nos mots de passe sont toujours bizarres ! intervint Ron.

-Toujours est-il que c'est 'Patmol'...

Ce fut comme si une décharge avait traversé les quatre membres de l'AD. Trois d'entre eux se tournèrent vivement vers la quatrième. Harry ne bougeait pas... mais il tremblait. Le silence qui s'était installé était plus que pesant. Hermione finit par le briser :

-Harry... murmura-t-elle.

Le Survivant la regarda et... partit en courant ! Le premier réflexe de la jeune sorcière fut de le suivre mais Jack la retint :

-Je ne connais pas toute l'histoire de ce mot mais je pense que la blessure est encore trop ouverte pour que tu puisses faire quoique ce soit, aide le à faire son deuil ensuite... et ensuite seulement il aura besoin de tout l'amour de ses amis, de tout_ ton_ amour...

Hermione le regarda avec surprise et, pour la seconde fois dans la soirée, le détailla. Il était grand, les cheveux sombres en désordre –_« A croire que c'est une mode, » _pensa-t-elle–, des yeux émeraude et des traits fins. Il lui avait paru, un peu plus tôt, être le genre de garçon marrant et blagueur, un peu déconnecter des évènements présents, peut-être pas très mature, pourtant à cet instant il semblait savoir parfaitement de quoi il parlait et avoir une sagesse trop grande pour un sorcier de son âge. Pour Samantha s'était différent... elle avait un aura de sagesse et de mystère qui l'entourait constamment comme son frère à cet instant. Si ils paraissaient si différent de prime abord ils n'en étaient pas moins comme la plupart des jumeaux : identique l'un à l'autre.

Harry courait... Mais pourquoi déjà ? Pour fuir quoi ? La réalité ? A quoi bon ? Sirius était _mort_ et rien ne pourrait changer ça.

Il avait si mal... si mal... Pourquoi dès qu'il commençait à avoir une famille elle était détruite ?! D'abord ses parents et maintenant son parrain ! POURQUOI ?!?!

Un contact mouillé le ramena sur terre. De l'eau ? Dans le château ? Que... Mais il n'était plus dans le château ! Comment ...?

-Bonjour Mr Potter, fit une voix sifflante.

-Qui... ?

Avant que le garçon finisse sa phrase une femme, ou plutôt un jeune fille avait émergée du noir qui entouré le Survivant... Ce dernier se figea en voyant cette silhouette.

-Merlin... murmura-t-il.

**A suivre...**

_Je sais, c'est court mais je ne suis pas sûre que ça plaise alors je préfère avoir de avis avant de mettre la suite. _

_Pour la petite info : se sera, vous vous en doutez un Hermione/Harry mais aussi un Ron/... (je vais tout de même pas briser le suspense !)_

_Ensuite, attendez vous à des petits "voyages dans le temps" (autant par la mémoire que physiquement)._

_Enfin, **donnez moi votre avis **pour savoir si je continue ou pas..._

_Merci à tous !_

_Nar'El..._


End file.
